Jocko And Morticia
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When tragedy strikes, it brings an unlikely couple together.
1. Living In Fear

LIVING IN FEAR

DISCLAIMER

Takes after "The Kids Stay In The Picture". Just imagine that Scott finally told the others about his stepmother. Everything belongs to Fox Family. I own nothing.

Sixteen-year old Scott Barringer paced back and forth in his dorm. What had he been thinking? He knew better than to tell! It was one of Elaine's rules.

"Hey. You okay?" He turned around to see sixteen-year old Daisy Lipenowski.

"I never should have told," he responded.

"You had to. What she was doing was wrong," Daisy reminded him.

"I broke the rules, Daisy! Now she'll come after me!" Scott burst out.

"Rules?" Daisy asked.

"No. No. Forget it. You wouldn't understand," Scott dismissed.

"I can try," Daisy responded. Scott didn't answer, just stared in space. He could just see his twenty-six-year old stepmother.

_"What did I tell you, Scotty?" Elaine asked angrily._

"Not to tell," Scott muttered.

_"And yet, you did it anyways," Elaine accused._

"I'm---I'm sorry," Scott responded.

_"Sorry's not going to help you Scotty," Elaine. She approached him._

"No. Get away," Scott said, stepping back.

_"Don't fight me, Scotty. It'll just make things even worse," she warned._ However, Scott continued to move backwards. Daisy watched as he fell onto one of the beds. He began to breathe heavily. _Elaine reached out and began to pull off his jacket._

_"You've just made it worse for yourself, Scotty," she told him._

"No," Scott said. He flinched.

"Scott?" Daisy asked. He put out a hand as if warding something off. "Scott!" Daisy cried. She knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"Scott, it's just you and me. We are the only ones here," she said firmly.

_"Scotty," Elaine said._

"Scott's she's not here. She's just in your head. It's just us," Daisy repeated. Finally, the boy looked at her.

"Daisy?" he asked.

"Yep," Daisy answered. "Now, talk to me. What's going on?" she continued.

"I---I broke one of the rules. I told," Scott said plaintively. He fell silent.

"Keep going," Daisy instructed.

"She---she always threatened to hurt me worse if I told," Scott whispered. "And---and I had to pretend like everything was okay, that it wasn't happening."

"I'm sorry," Daisy said

"She'll come after me, Daise. She'll---she'll---"

"Ssssh, sssssh, ssssssh," the girl interrupted soothingly. She hugged him again. And they just stayed like that.


	2. Snake In Waiting

SNAKE IN WAITING

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I own nothing.

Daisy looked at Scott.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said.

"I'm fine," Scott responded.

"You sure?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes," Scott snapped.

"Maybe you should tell Peter what you told me. About your stepmother's threats," Daisy suggested.

"No! No way!" Scott cried.

"Scott---" Daisy began.

"NO!" Scott interrupted. "If she finds out---" he broke off.

"Come on Jocko, you can't live in fear," Daisy reminded him.

"I'll be fine," Scott insisted. Daisy looked unconvinced. Just then, sixteen-year old Juliette "Jules" Waybourne walked up.

"Daisy, Scott. Peter wants to see you two," she reported. Daisy and Scott looked at each other. What could he want? Curious, the two went to his office. Scott knocked, and they were let in.

"You wanted to see us?" Scott asked.

"You're not in trouble," Peter Scarbrow told them.

"So we're not being called to the principal's office?" Daisy asked sarcastically, unknowingly echoing Scott's same question before he had gotten the bad news that his stepmother was coming to Horizon.

"No," Peter answered with a small grin.

"Then why are here?" Scott questioned.

"I want you two to go on a hike together," Peter reported.

"What for? We didn't do anything wrong," Scott snapped.

"Scott, hikes aren't punishments," Peter responded. "I've noticed that you've been pulling away from the others," he continued.

"So, what? I hurt their feelings? Big deal," Scott said sarcastically.

"Cool it, Jocko," Daisy cautioned. Scott fell silent.

"I think this will be good for you both. Help you to...open up. Especially you, Daisy," Peter stated. Daisy scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever. When do we leave?" Scott asked.

"Tomorrow," Peter replied.

"Fine," Scott said. He walked out, Daisy at his heels.

"Daisy, stick around," Peter called. She stopped and turned to face the school's director.

"Has he talked to you?" Peter asked.

"He did. However, it was in confidence and since there was no threat of violence to others or to himself, I can't break that," Daisy replied.

"Okay, fair enough," Peter acknowledged. "But, uh, could you at least **suggest** he come to me? I **am** here to help," he continued.

"I can **try**. I'm not making any promises though," she responded.

"Fair enough," the man said again. She was dismissed.

"What's going on, Meat?" sixteen-year old Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros asked, seeing Scott pack.

"Daisy and I are going on a hike," Scott replied as he gathered his things.

"Just the two of you?" sixteen-year old Ezra Friedkin questioned.

"Yep," Scott replied. Meanwhile, the girls were having the same conversation in their dorms.

"Going on a hike, huh?" sixteen-year old Shelby Merrick asked.

"Yep. Me and Scott," replied Daisy.

"So, why is it just the two of you?" Juliette wondered.

"Jocko's been such an emotional crash site and Peter wants me to get him to talk," Daisy replied.

"Huh. Good look," said eighteen-year old Katherine "Kat" Cabot. Soon, it was lights out. Dawn had just arrived when the car silently reached the campground. No one was around to see the attractive, fashionably dressed twenty-six-year old woman step out of the vehicle. She looked around. Suddenly, she caught sight of a man, woman, and two kids. In the kids' hands were water bottles.

"Technically, you guys will be on your own. However, Sophie will shadow you just to be safe," the man said.

"All right," the boy agreed.

"Any questions?" the woman checked.

"Nope," the girl replied. Scott shook his head, indicating that he also had no questions.

"Then, on with the hike," the woman said. With that, the boy and the girl started out. No one noticed when the trio gained another shadow. When they reached their destination, they set up their tent.

"Okay, let's go get some food," Daisy stated when they were done.

"Good idea," Scott agreed. They headed out.

"So, Peter wants me to get you to talk," Daisy commented, while they were searching.

"Daisy, not now. Please," Scott answered.

"Okay. I can at least say I tried," Daisy stated. They managed to find some berries and after determining that they were edible and non-poisonous, they ate, and washed their meal down with their water.

"I've gotta...go. I'll be right back," Daisy said presently.

"All right," Scott replied. Daisy headed out. Sophie was in a bind. She was supposed to shadow them for safety, but now Daisy was going away from the site. Scott spotted the counselor.

"Go ahead, Sophie. I'll be fine," he told her.

"You sure?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. Sophie went after the girl. Scott looked around the camp site. It felt good to be here, away from the prying gaze of the other Cliffhangers...and Peter. Sure, this was probably done in order to get him to talk about his stepmother, but at least he could do it on his own terms. A snapping twig broke the boy out of his reverie.

"Sophie? Is that you? Are you and Daisy back?" Scott asked. There was no answer and he frowned. "Sophie? Daisy? This isn't funny," he stated. He turned---and met with blackness as something connected with his head. Meanwhile, Daisy had just finished her business and was heading back. When she and Sophie got back to the site, they immediately noticed the missing hiker.

"Now where did **he** go?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe nature called for him too," Daisy quipped. Sophie threw her a dirty look.

"Come on. Let's go search for him," the counselor stated. She started to walk off.

"Sophie, wait!" Daisy called. The woman turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I see something," was the girl's response. Sophie walked back and squatted down in the direction that Daisy was pointing. The girl joined the woman.

"What is that?" she asked. Sophie picked up a leaf that had a dark stain on it, being careful to touch only the stem.

"I think it's blood," she replied.

"I don't like this, Sophie. Let's go find him," Daisy said.

"Yeah. Come on," Sophie agreed. Together, they walked from the camp site. As they walked, Sophie activated her walkie-talkie.

"Peter, we've got a problem," she reported.

"What is it?" she heard Peter ask.

"Scott's missing. And we found a leaf that looked like it had blood on it," she reported, staring at her find.

"Okay, I'll call Curtis and have him and Hank there shortly," the man said.

"Good. Daisy and I will start searching," she stated.

"Fine," was the agreement. Meanwhile, Scott was just coming to. He moaned.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I had hit you too hard, Scotty," someone said. Scott gasped. It was the voice from his nightmares.

"Elaine," he said. His stepmother, twenty-six-year old Elaine Barringer smiled at him.

"I was so disappointed in you, Scotty. Breaking the rules like that," she said.

"It had to stop, Elaine. What you were doing was wrong and it had to stop," he told her. The young woman shook her head with a laugh.

"Scotty, there were two of us, remember?" she reminded him. She walked over to him.

"Get...away," Scott whispered.

"Scotty, you remember what I said would happen if you broke the rules," Elaine responded. With that, she sat him up against the tree and knelt down in front of him. She put a hand on his cheek and stroke the bone.

"Elaine...don't," Scott said.

"I warned you, Scotty. I warned you," Elaine replied. She began to kiss him and he shut his eyes. Back in the woods, Sheriff Curtis Swann and his deputy, eighteen-year old Hank Ferris, along with Peter and the rest of the Cliffhangers had caught up with Sophie and Daisy.

"How long has he been missing?" Curtis asked.

"About twenty minutes now. Here's the leaf Daisy found," Sophie replied, showing it to him. Curtis took the leaf and he and Hank stared at it.

"That's blood all right," the sheriff confirmed. Kat gasped.

"Now, I didn't say for sure it was **his** blood," Curtis hastened to assure.

"Well, who else's could it be?" Kat wondered fearfully.

"We'll find him, Kat. Don't worry," Hank assured, squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay guys, head out," Peter commanded. With that, they all began the search. Scott struggled against his stepmother, trying to pull away.

"Stop fighting, Scotty," she said harshly. She unbuttoned his shirt and he moaned in fright. The woman smirked and placed a hand on his neck, still kissing him. Scott let out another moan, louder this time.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kat asked.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"I heard something---like a moan," Kat replied.

"Where did it sound like it was coming from?" Hank asked.

"That way," Kat answered, pointing. Everyone headed in that direction. Suddenly, they all heard it---frantic sobbing.

"No. Don't," a voice pleaded.

"Scott," Peter stated. They all quickened their pace. In the clearing, they all skidded to a stop. A young woman had Scott pinned to a tree and was kissing him. Coming to a decision, Peter rushed them and yanked the woman back.

"Get away, Elaine," he growled as the others came up. Scott continued to cry.

"Scott, what exactly did she do?" Sophie asked, seeing his unbuttoned shirt. The boy was crying too hard to answer.

"Let me talk to him...alone," Daisy requested.

"Okay, come on, guys," Sophie agreed. Meanwhile, Curtis had cuffed Elaine and begun to read the woman her rights. When he was done, he made sure she understood them. Then, he put her in the back seat of his car.

"Scott, what happened?" Daisy asked.

"She came after me! Just like she said she would," Scott sobbed.

"Scott, Peter, Sophie, and Sheriff Swann need to know **exactly** what she did," Daisy continued.

"No. No," Scott mumbled. Daisy reached out to touch him and he stood up, attempting to escape her grasp. As he did so, the girl saw his unzipped pants. She blew out a breath.

"Stay here a sec," she requested. Then, she walked over to Sophie.

"Did he tell you anything?" the counselor asked.

"We're going to have to get him a rape kit," was her answer.

"Oh, no," sighed Sophie.

"There were two of us. We both did it. It's his fault too," Elaine said from the car.

"You raped him. That's not his fault," Shelby said. Peter walked over to him.

"Scott?" he asked. Scott didn't answer, just cried silently.

"Come on, bud. Let's get you back to Horizon," he said. They walked back to the cars. Hank and Sheriff Swann headed for the country jail, and Peter headed for Horizon. For Scott, it seemed like an eternity before the school came into view. Once there, they all walked to the infirmary.

"Okay, guys. I know you're all concerned, but I want you to go back to your dorms," Peter instructed. The kids turned to do as they were told.

"Wait," Scott spoke up. They all stopped. "Shelby and Daisy stay," he continued.

"If that's what you really want, Scott," Sophie said.

"It's what I want," Scott insisted.

"Okay. They can stay," Sophie agreed. With that, everyone but Shelby and Daisy went back to their dorms.

"Shelby, you and Daisy will have to wait outside, but after that, you can see him," Peter told them.

"Okay," Daisy agreed.

"Fair enough," Shelby added. Peter and Sophie led him into the infirmary. Daisy and Shelby stared at each other.

"Well, this is scintillating conversation," Daisy said after awhile. Shelby said nothing.

"You're worried about him," Daisy continued.

"He's going through torture and I have no idea how to help him," Shelby admitted.

"You're waiting here. Right now, that's enough," Daisy assured her.

"Maybe," Shelby said. They fell silent. After a long and tedious wait, the door finally opened.

"You can come in now," Peter told them. Together, they entered the infirmary. Scott was sitting on the table, head down. Shelby and Daisy came to stand beside him, one on each side.

"I'm not going to even ask how you're doing, because that would be the stupidest question," Shelby said softly.

"We'll leave you three alone," Peter said. He and Sophie walked out, closing the door behind them.

"She did it. She came after me, just like she said she would," Scott muttered.

"Scott---" Shelby said.

"I wasn't supposed to tell, Shel! It was against the rules! And now---" Scott broke off and started crying again.

"Scott, no matter what that---**skank**---says, you did the right thing," Daisy told him.

"Shouldn't have told. Shouldn't have told," Scott cried.

"Listen to me, Jocko. This baggage you're carrying, you gotta let it go. I'm not saying you'll ever get over this. You **won**'**t**. But the threats, the intimidation, it's all gotta stop. Don't let her win," Daisy told him.

"I should've said 'no' sooner," Scott said.

"You know that voice that's telling you you're a bad person? That voice that says he deserves all those things that happened to him? That voice is wrong. Don't listen," Daisy responded. Scott inhaled and exhaled shakily.

"We're your family now, Scott. Me, Daisy---all of us," Shelby said.

"Family?" Scott repeated.

"Yep. And we'll stick by you, no matter what," Daisy promised. Scott gave them a shaky smile. Then, Shelby drew him into a hug, which Daisy joined. And they stayed that for a long time. Just the three of them.


	3. The Rules

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I only own the plot.

Scott sighed. He couldn't believe he had to sit through another group session.

"Who wants to go first?" Peter asked.

"It's still hard sometimes," Kat spoke up. "I mean, I sometimes still blame myself," she continued.

"How do you feel when that happens?" Sophie asked.

"A little sad, I wish I had been able to save her," Kat replied. "But I know that there wasn't anything I could've done and my parents and I have forgiven each other. Right now, that's enough." Seeing that she was finished, Peter motioned for someone else to speak up.

"They didn't have to lie to me! They could've told me the truth!" Ezra burst out. Everyone knew that he was referring to his parents' charade of being back together.

"Yeah. That **was** jacked," Shelby agreed. "You didn't need that trash," she added. Ezra looked at her in surprise.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Shelby?" he questioned.

"Shut up, Freakin'," she snapped. Peter fixed her with a look, and then motioned for Ezra to continue.

"I just---they shouldn't have done that," the boy stated. Then, he folded his arms and flounced in his chair.

"I am so happy," Juliette announced.

"Huh. What else is new?" Shelby scoffed.

"I'm happy because I finally realized that I don't have to be my mother's perfect little girl. I mean, nobody's perfect. Not even **her**," Juliette stated, throwing Shelby a glare.

"Shelby, since you seem to find this session so enlightening, **you** can go next," Peter told her.

"Honestly? I just wish I could go back and change some things," Shelby said.

"Like what?" Sophie asked gently.

"Like...I never would've turned to hooking. I would've done something...wiser," she admitted. Scott nodded to himself. He and Shelby had gotten into a big blowout about that part of her past.

"I still worry that Abe's gonna come back and do somethin' to me sometimes. I mean, how whack is that? I'm afraid of my own brother," Auggie said.

"At least your whole family's alive. My mom's six feet under," Daisy reminded him.

"What are your feelings on that, Daisy?" Sophie questioned.

"I miss her," Daisy replied. "I don't miss the drinking. That part of her was a nightmare. But I miss the Christmases we would spend together making snow angels and stuff. Now I'll never have that again." She looked down a minute, and then looked back up. "But I'm also happy. The accident did my father good. He realized he needed help. He's been sober four months now," she reported.

"That's good, Daisy," Sophie said.

"Scott? How about you?" Peter prompted. Startled, Scott jerked forward.

"Uh---" he began to say.

_**"No one can find about this," Elaine said.**_

"Um, uh---" Scott tried again. The only person he had even briefly discussed the rules with was Daisy.

_**"No one can find about this," Elaine said.**_ Scott stood up and raked his fingers through his hair. What should he do? He couldn't break the rules. Especially not after what she had done to him on that quest.

"Come on, Jocko. Do what **you** want," Daisy encouraged.

"She had rules," Scott admitted.

"Rules?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah, um---the night she first...you know, I threatened to tell. Then she uh---she told me what she expected of me," Scott continued. He fell silent. _What are you doing!? She'll find out!_ his mind screamed.

"Which was?" Sophie prompted.

"No one could find out what was happening, unless I had a practice or a game I had to come straight home, I had to appear at all of her functions, and---" With a groan, he fell to his knees and dumped his face into his hands.

"Scott?" Peter asked gently. The man heard soft sounds and realized that the boy had begun to cry.

"If I---if I---" Scott's crying continued.

"If you what?" Peter prodded.

"If I fought or made a scene, she would do it longer," Scott revealed through his sobs. Juliette gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Shelby just remained frozen. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Daisy got up from her chair and knelt in front of him. She held him in a hug and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay," she soothed.


	4. Attraction

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I only own the plot.

Scott paced in the main lodge. What had he been thinking? He knew better than to tell people the rules! But Daisy had given him that encouragement and...he had just melted. That was another thing. Why did his heart thump crazily at the sight of her? Shelby was his girl, not Daisy. They were just friends. He sighed. Everything was messed up. Maybe he was just mixed up because of the Elaine issue, making him think stupid thoughts. Yeah, that had to be it. Just then, he heard footsteps and he turned around.

"Daisy," Scott grinned.

"You were expecting the Tooth Fairy?" Daisy asked in her dry way. Scott laughed. She grinned back.

"Daisy, this is going to sound really crazy, but..." he stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"No. No. Like I said, it's crazy," the boy dismissed.

"Come on, Jocko. This is a crazy place," she reminded him.

"All right," he said. He took a deep breath. _Here it goes_, he thought. "Daisy, I think I'm falling for you," he said in a rush. Daisy could only stare. _Did I just hear right?_ she thought hopefully.

"See? I---I told you it was crazy," Scott said and began to walk away, only to have the girl grab his arm.

"Jocko, wait," Daisy told him. "I didn't say anything because I was surprised. I mean, to know that you feel the same way..." it was her turn to trail off.

"I---I try not to love you, but I can't stop," Scott said.

"Me either. I---I can't either," Daisy agreed. He took her face in his hands and tilted it upward. Daisy let her arms travel up Scott's body and around his neck. Then, they kissed. _Scott, Scott_, Daisy's heart and mind sang. Suddenly, Scott pushed her away.

"No! I---I can't do this. Not to Shelby. She's my girl," he said.

"And she's my best friend," was her response. "You're right. We can't hurt her like this," she agreed. With that, she turned and walked away. Something wet touched her eyelids and the girl realized that she, Daisy Lipenowski, was crying. Her chin trembled a moment, and the tears came down her cheeks. Catching herself, the girl wiped away her tears until there were no traces left. There. Shelby wouldn't catch on and find out that she had kissed her boyfriend. Scott could only stare at Daisy as she walked out of the lodge. When she was gone, he sighed deeply. Then, he sat in one of the chairs and slumped backwards. Oh, man. Everything was so messed up.


	5. Secrets

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I only own the plot.

Scott walked into the lodge nervously. He wasn't sure if he could do group right now. What would happen if he confessed to kissing Daisy? Shelby would kill him.

"Hey. You all right?" Ezra asked, elbowing him gently.

"I hate group," Scott said nervously.

"Don't we all?" joked Ezra. They laughed. Meanwhile, Shelby noticed that her best friend, Daisy was strangely quiet.

"You all right, Dais?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Shel. Just trying to figure out what new tidbit to give Peter and Sophie," the other girl replied. She didn't mention that she was nervous about accidentally confessing to kissing Scott. Shelby would kill her if she ever found out.

"Or what **not** to give," Juliette spoke up.

"Oh. Was the Little Princess bad?" Shelby mocked.

"Uh…" Juliette trailed off.

"What'd you do, Jules?" Shelby asked with dread.

"So I skimped on some of my calories," Juliette huffed.

"Jules!" Shelby scolded. Daisy ignored this exchange and instead looked around the room. Suddenly, her eyes locked with Scott's. For a moment, he held her gaze.

"What are **you** starin' at, Morticia?" he suddenly asked angrily.

"Certainly not **you**, Jocko," Daisy snapped.

"Well, it's a good thing it's time for group," said Peter. Everyone sat down. Unnoticed by the others, Scott offered an apologetic shrug in Daisy's direction. She just shook her head, indicating he should forget it.

"Scott, Daisy, since you two seem to have a problem with each other, **you** can start," Sophie stated.

"No. There's no problem," Scott told them. "I just had a bad night last night and I guess I decided to take it out on Daisy. Sorry, Dais," he apologized.

"Forget it. I didn't get much sleep last night either," Daisy answered. Though they knew that wasn't all, Peter and Sophie decided to move on. As a discussion started, Daisy found herself thinking about Scott. Dang, was he cute! If only she had kept her hands to herself! If only he hadn't felt the same way! On the other side of the room, Scott's train of thought was pretty much the same thing. Daisy was pretty all right; there was no denying that. Oh, if only he hadn't kissed her! If only he hadn't betrayed Shelby! The last thought caught him off-guard. Betrayal. It was a nasty thing. He hadn't thought of it before. Sure he had been betrayed---first by Elaine, then his father---but he never expected himself to betray somebody he cared about. The boy sighed. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he was aware that everyone else was standing up.

"Come on, Scott. Kitchens," Shelby said.

"Yeah. All right," Scott agreed. With that, he followed his girlfriend. As they walked, he accidentally brushed up against Daisy.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying not to feel excited by the contact.

"It's okay," Daisy murmured, also trying not to be aroused. As they parted for various kitchen duties, the duo gave each other one last longing look.


	6. Busted

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I only own the plot.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do. He missed Daisy. Ever since group a few days ago, they had been avoiding each other. They had figured it'd be best that way. They wouldn't be tempted to be with each other. At first, he had felt that it was the best thing to do, but now...he just missed her like crazy. He blew out a breath. What was he doing? Why was he thinking about Daisy? **Shelby** was his girlfriend. Shelby, not Daisy. The boy groaned.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered. "Why'd I kiss her?" he whispered. He shouldn't have kissed her. She wasn't his girlfriend. It had been the wrong thing to do. He closed his eyes. He tried not to think about how nice the kiss had felt. How good.

"Scott?" a voice asked. Surprised, Scott turned around.

"Daisy," he noted.

"Hi," Daisy greeted nervously.

"Hi," he responded.

"Scott, I can't do this. I---I'm going crazy not seeing you," Daisy confessed.

"Me too," Scott confessed. He cupped a cheek with his hand. Then, he pulled her close. At first, the kiss was tentative. But then, it intensified. _Scott. Scott_, Daisy's mind sang. _Daisy. Oh, man. Daisy_, Scott thought.

"What the heck?" a voice asked angrily. _Oh, man. Shelby_, Scott thought. He and Daisy spun around to Shelby glaring at them angrily.

"Shelby---" Scott began.

"How could you? I thought you loved me," Shelby interrupted.

"Shelby, we didn't mean for this to happen," Daisy said.

"What? You guys just tripped and fell on each others lips?" Shelby tossed back. "How can you betray me like this, Dais?" She began to cry and pushed past them.

"Shel---Shelby," Scott said. However, she ignored them and kept on walking.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Daisy griped. Scott could only blow out a breath and shrug. Everything had just fallen apart.


	7. A New Love

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox Family. I only own the plot.

Scott messed up his hair with his hands. It was almost time for group and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk to Shelby, explain what had happened, but...he wasn't even sure if he could. It wasn't like he **meant** to fall for Daisy. He just had. He sighed.

"Hey." The boy turned around at the new voice.

"Daisy," he noted.

"You ready for another soul-bearing session?" Daisy asked in her usual way, though her voice lacked her usual spark. He sighed again.

"No way. I don't know **how** I'm going to face Shelby," he admitted.

"Me neither," she agreed. Just then, Juliette walked up to them.

"Come on, guys. Group," she said. With that, the three walked into the lodge. As they sat down, Shelby threw Scott and Daisy dirty looks.

"What's up with **that**?" sixteen-year old Auggie muttered, catching Shelby's glare. Juliette shrugged.

"You got me," she stated. Everyone sat down.

"Okay, does anyone have anything they want to say?" asked Peter.

"You know, you join a group, and they're supposed to be your friends. So, you let them in. You tell them secrets. Then they betray you," Shelby said.

"Shelby?" Sophie questioned in confusion.

"She means me and Daisy," Scott told them.

"What are you talkin' about, man?" Ezra asked.

"Scott and I...we've gotten together...romantically," Daisy said slowly. The silence that followed was shocked. _Well, I sure as heck wasn't expecting __**that**__ one_, thought Peter.

"Um, you and...**Scott**?" Kat echoed.

"Yeah, me and Jocko," Daisy confirmed.

"Well, at least you admit it now," Shelby said bitterly.

"Shelb, Daisy and I didn't mean---"

"Shut up!" Shelby interrupted, jumping up. "Don't tell me you didn't mean to hurt me! If you really loved me, you never would've done this to me!" she shrieked.

"Shelby, Scott and I---"

"**Don**'**t** even start, Daisy! You were supposed to be my friend!" Shelby interrupted. Before anyone could stop her, she lunged towards Daisy, who was knocked out of her chair.

"Shelby," Scott said, trying to pry the irate girl off of her victim. He only ended up getting elbowed in the stomach for his trouble. Peter and Sophie rushed to the two and managed to drag Shelby off of Daisy.

"Everybody, you're dismissed," Peter stated. The other Cliffhangers, except for Scott and Daisy, quickly flew the coop.

"Should we stick around?" Scott asked.

"No, Scott. You and Daisy are dismissed as well," Peter responded. They walked away as Peter and Sophie talked to Shelby.

"So...what do we do?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I still love you and---" Daisy trailed off.

"I love you too," Scott finished. He looked at her and stroked her hair. "Hey. It'll be okay," he whispered. Then, he leaned in, she wrapped his arms around his neck, and they kissed.

THE END


End file.
